The Power (sneak peak)
by MCOINKY
Summary: Simon Farmont is introduced to the beginning of his supernatural adventures.


MCOINKY

EPILOUGE

So where do I start. There's not much to start with actually, besides with Peter Shaw. He was a blessing turned into a curse. The authorities couldn't do much. I was on my own. I had to fend for myself out in the big, bad, booming city known as New York. Lets start from the beginning shall we?

My name is Simon Farmont. I'm an average, ordinary, white man. Trying to make it through every day. Everything in my life took a sudden plummet on my 23rd birthday. I was on my home from work. It was around 9:00 pm. I was wearing my usual trench coat considering how cold it was outside. I made it back to my apartment, numb, and tired. As I shuffled up the stone stairs, my neighbor Miss. Frankton stared at me from her porch. I had become used to these antics. Some say she's crazy, some say she's delusional, filled with depression. I didn't really care, so kept to myself. I rustled through my keys avoiding eye contact with her. Finally I got into my apartment.

I put my keys on the on a small wooden table. I felt relieved to be back in my cozy, little room. The warm red wallpaper and the sofa's and furniture grew on me. I was used to this life. I didn't want anything to change.

Abandoned by my family at a young age set me on a path of destruction. Ever since I was young, I had a reputation of violence and rebellion. I was the best fighter in my class. I just wanted to be respected, be the tough guy. No body messed with me. I dropped out of college junior year. Couldn't focus on anything. After I dropped out, everything made sense. I felt calmer, more peaceful. I had all the time in the world to have fun. My best friend, Peter Shaw, a graduate of the college I went to, helps me out in my daily life, finding Jobs, food, finances. He even got me interested in this girl down the street named Valarie Summers. A red headed total hotty, haha.

So that's where my old life stops. My new one begins.

I'm deep in sleep. The loud banging of the metal door wakes me up. I fall out the bed from shock. I get off the floor wondering who could be here at 1:00 am. I'm in my green boxers, and my brown hair is a mess. Not to mention my face could use some shaving. None of that matters right now, I'm just prepared to give who ever is at the door, a piece of my mind. I swing the door open with fury. Standing there, at my doorstep was Valarie Summers. I cringe in embarrassment and grab a pillow to cover myself. "Hey, um, Valarie what brings you here this time of night?' Once I get past the fact she's at my door, I realize she is badly wounded. I throw on some sweats and sit her down on my sofa. It seems the back of her head had been bashed in, and her leg had been severely cut. I frantically pat rags on her wounds,

"Val what happened?" She begins tearing up.

"I, I, I was on my couch watching TV and some thugs, I ran into early, followed me home. Then they broke into my house saying they were going to have me as one of their sluts. They beat me up and choked me. I managed to escape and run down here. You're the only one I know who would take me in. Please help me Simon I'm really scared!"

I begin screaming in my head, when I just realized she had probably led them to my apartment! (This girl needs to work on her escapes.) I peek out the window, to the sight of 4 Spanish thugs thomping up the stairs. I pace back and forth wondering what to do. I'm a fighter but I can't take on 4 guys! I run into my room fast and grab a bat.

"Val, go into my room, and call the police!"

Valarie leaps over the couch and sprints down the hall into the room and locks the door. The thugs shoot the door handle, and kick the door down.

I'm standing in the middle of the room, shaking with my bat. The ruffians seemed amused by my attempt to intimidate them. A brig brawny one, steps up with a rifle to my head.

"Where's the girl, gringo. Give her to us and we might not kill you!"

They all begin laughing. I begin yelling as I go swinging at their heads. Bullets fly everywhere as I let out a explosion of swings. I took out two with the bat, hitting them over the skull. They went down. Valarie hits the floor as bullets fly through the walls. The last two thugs let out a flurry of bullets raining into my body. I hit the glass table in pain. The glass shatters below me. I'm lying on the floor rolling in pain and my vision goes fuzzy. The two men point the guns at me to finish me off.

Then in one burst of energy. I grab one of their ankles. I clenched as hard as possible. His ankle crushed like a chip. I felt the bones just give away in my grip. The man falls on the floor screaming in pain. I feel energized. I felt, amazing! I pick up a part of the glass table, as the man begins shooting at me. The bullets had no effect as they flew into my body in a bloody mess. I swing the metal leg into the man's chest. Sending him flying into through wall onto the street pavement.

The police arrive. Everywhere sirens went off and lights flashed. People came out of their houses. I wobbled on my legs. Valarie came out the room. She gave me a big hug. I winced in pain from the hug. The police come in the house and escort me to ambulance. Valarie watches me loaded up onto a cart and taken into the car. She was the last thing I saw, before I blacked out in the vehicle.

This is my story idea, should I continue with it? If I get a positive response there will be more to come, but I just want to know if I should continue…

-MCOINKY


End file.
